User blog:SPARTAN 119/Vlad the Impaler vs Gilles de Rais
This Halloween, I bring you a clash of two real-life madmen of the Middle Ages as terrifying as any horror of myth or legend: Vlad the Impaler, the sadistic prince of Wallachia known for impaling thousands VS Gilles de Rais, the psychotic French baron and military leader who led double life as a child murderer WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Vlad the Impaler Vlad the Impaler, also known as Vlad III and Vlad Dracula was the Prince of Wallachia (in modern day Romania) who is best known historically for his resistance against the Ottoman Empire and its expansion, and for the cruel punishments he imposed on his rivals. In the English-speaking world, he is perhaps best remembered for possibly inspiring the name of the titular vampire from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. The title "the Impaler" refers to his habit of having his enemies impaled upon stakes. The consensus among most historians is that anywhere from 40,000-100,000 victims were impaled during Vlad's three reigns as prince. It was also reported that in 1462, Mehmed II, the man who conquered Constantinople (modern-day Istanbul, Turkey) and was well-renowned for his own psychological tactics, was forced to retreat in disgust at the sight of 20,000 impaled corpses (many of them Turkish prisoners of war) outside of Vlad's capital. Vlad was also a courageous man- he led from the front and never let his men do all the fighting. Although he is renowned for his cruelty throughout most of Western Europe, he is regarded as a national hero in his native Romania. Once, Vlad had peasants and beggars, the lowest of the low, come to a big feast. When they were all drunk, Vlad asked if they wanted to never be hungry again. When they said yes, Vlad left and ordered his guards to burn the dinning hall down with all the people inside. Vlad was known throughout his land for his fierce insistence on honesty and order. Thieves seldom dared practice their trade within his domain, for they knew that the stake awaited any who were caught. Vlad was so confident in the effectiveness of his law that he laced a golden cup on display in the central square of Tirgoviste. The cup was never stolen and remained entirely unmolested throughout Vlad’s reign. Another storys goes Vlad once had a mistress that lived in a house in the back streets of Tirgoviste. This woman apparently loved the prince to distraction and was always anxious to please him. Vlad was often moody and depressed and the woman made every effort to lighten her lover’s burdens. Once, when he was particularly depressed, the woman dared tell him the lie that she was with child. Vlad had the woman examined by the bath matrons. When informed that the woman was lying, Vlad drew his knife and cut her open from the groin to her breast, leaving her to die in agony. Another story tells of a merchant from a foreign land visiting Tirgoviste. Aware of the reputation of Vlad’s land for honesty, he left a treasure-laden cart unguarded in the street overnight. Upon returning to his wagon in the morning, the merchant was shocked to find 160 golden ducats missing. Then the merchant complained of his loss to the prince, Vlad assured him that his money would be returned. Vlad Dracula then issued a proclamation to the city—find the thief and return the money or the city will be destroyed. During the night he ordered that 160 ducats plus one extra be taken from his own treasury and placed in the merchant’s cart. On returning to his cart the next morning and counting his money the merchant discovered the extra ducat. The merchant returned to Vlad and reported that his money had indeed been returned plus an extra ducat. Meanwhile the thief had been captured and turned over to the prince’s guards along with the stolen money. Vlad ordered the thief impaled and informed the merchant that if he had not reported the extra ducat he would have been impaled alongside the thief. Gilles de Rais Gilles de Montmorency-Laval (prob. c. September 1405 – 26 October 1440),1 Baron de Rais, was a knight and lord from Brittany, Anjou and Poitou,2 a leader in the French army, and a companion-in-arms of Joan of Arc. He is best known for his reputation and later conviction as a confessed serial killer of children. A member of the House of Montmorency-Laval, Gilles de Rais grew up under the tutelage of his maternal grandfather and increased his fortune by marriage. He earned the favour of the Duke of Brittany and was admitted to the French court. From 1427 to 1435, Gilles served as a commander in the Royal Army, and fought alongside Joan of Arc against the English and their Burgundian allies during the Hundred Years' War, including the Battle of Patay and Siege of Orleans, for which he was appointed Marshal of France. In 1434/1435, he retired from military life, depleted his wealth by staging an extravagant theatrical spectacle of his own composition, and was accused of dabbling in the occult. After 1432 Gilles was accused of engaging in a series of child murders, with victims possibly numbering in the hundreds. The killings came to an end in 1440, when a violent dispute with a clergyman led to an ecclesiastical investigation which brought the crimes to light, and attributed them to Gilles. At his trial the parents of missing children in the surrounding area and Gilles' own confederates in crime testified against him. Gilles was condemned to death and hanged at Nantes on 26 October 1440. (From Wikipedia) =Weapons= Short Blades Misericorde (Vlad) The Misericorde is a long, thin dagger commonly carried by knights and other soldiers in the Middle Ages. The dagger's blade was typically about 12 inches long and used to thrust between gaps in plate armor, including the joints and into the eye holes. The blade could also be used to finish off a mortally wounded soldier by thrusting from the neck down into the heart. Daggers of this style have been found from the 12th century onward, from everywhere from England to Persia. Braquemard Short Sword (Gilles) A Braquemard is a French short sword with a thick guard and a thick double-edge sword with a heavy blade intended to for hacking and chopping, thought it also possessed a point for thrusting. The weapon is shorter than the longsword, between about two and three feet long. The braquemard was Gilles' favored weapon during his murders. 119's Edge Gilles' braquemard for its longer blade. Swords Kilij (Vlad) The kilij is a Turkish sword based on older Central Asian weapons used since. The kilij first appeared sometime in the late Middle Ages, and was definitely in use by the time of the late 1400s. The weapon has a slightly curved blade made of high carbon steel, with a reinforced point that is significantly wider than the rest of the blade with a false edge. This gave the kilij formidable cutting ability. The kilij often had a hook-shaped pommel. The kilij was used not only by the Turks, but also in parts of Eastern Europe that had contact with the Ottoman Empire. Longsword (Gilles) While Gilles favored a short sword for his murders, he would have likely used a longsword in battle. The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. The Longsword fell out of favor in military service starting around the 1520s, with the introduction of the Swiss Sabre. 119's Edge The Kilij is a deadly blade capable of cleaving through armor from horseback, while its reinforced point that means it is still able to thrust, however, the longsword has a more versatile design, and was more effective on foot, while also being useful on horseback. Both blades have an advantage depending on the situation, and, for this reason, are considered Even. Polearms Halberd (Vlad) The halberd was a European polearm widely used by northern European armies such as the Swiss, Germans, and Burgundians. The weapon was effective as it allowed a foot soldier to combat cavalry by using the spear head to prevent cavalry from closing in, the hook for pulling knights off horseback, and the axe head for delivering a killing blow capable of piercing armor. The weapon was, like the pike commonly used by forces of peasant conscripts or rebels, as it was cheap, yet efficient to use. Voulge (Gilles) A Voulge was a medieval European polearm similar in appearance to a broader-bladed glaive or a smaller-bladed bardiche, consisting of a cleaver-like blade mounted on a pole. The weapon's heavier blade was intended as a chopping weapon, and could potentially pierce armor with a powerful enough strike. Later designs had a point for thrusting and a hook on the back for pulling men off horseback, much like a halberd or billhook. For the purposes of this match, the voulge will have such a hook and point. 119's Edge Both weapons are versatile polearms capable of unhorsing cavalry and chopping through armor with a heavy blow, however, the lighter weight of the halberd's smaller blade would make it easier to maneuver in combat. It was also designed to be more equally effective in all three roles, as opposed to the voulge, which had the point and hook added as an afterthough. Edge: Vlad the Impaler. Arbalest (Both) The Arbalest is a European crossbow design first appearing in the 12th century. The weapon had a steel bow piece, or prod, allowing for greater strength, and thus, greater draw weights. This resulted in a powerful weapon capable of piercing plate armor, however, it took a long time to reload as a windlass or crank was often needed to pull back the string. Hand Cannon (Both) A hand cannon is the first type of handheld firearm used in Europe and the Middle East, appearing in the late Middle Ages, sometime in the 1300s, however, the weapon was used at least a few hundred years earlier in China, the first being crude "fire lances" with a range of only a few feet, though true hand cannons similar to the European model were in use by the 1200s. The hand cannon consisted of a simple tube loaded with powder and ammunition, typically a stone or metal ball, but sometimes even pebbles takes on the ground were used. An ignition source such as a slow-burning match was applied to a touchhole to fire the weapon. The weapon had a very short range, as perhaps little 50 meters, and may explode due to improper charges or poorly made barrels, however, it was easily and cheap to produce, required little training to use effectively, and could pierce plate armor when the proper powder charge was used. The weapon proved effective when used in formation with pikemen and crossbowmen, proving capable of defeating cavalry charges with the combined effect of the bullets themselves and the report of the weapon, which terrorized men and spooked horses who were unfamiliar with the the weapon. The hand cannon was finally replaced in the early 1500s by the matchlock musket. It was very common for a spike to be on the bottom that functioned to allow the weapon to be rested on a wall similarly to a modern bipod, and allowed the hand cannon to be used as a war pick melee weapon in the heat of combat. =X-Factors= Chart Explanations In terms of training and combat experience, the two men are quite comparable, Vlad was the prince of Wallachia, and thus would have had considerable military training in swordsmanship, horsemanship, and other military arts, while Gilles was high-ranking knight who eventually became a commander in the French Army under Joan of Arc. Both of them fought in multiple battle, and lead from the front like, Gilles being known for his reckless bravery in combat, while Vlad led the night attack on the Ottomans at Trigoviste in person, and according to some accounts, personally charged the sultan's tent, attempting to kill him. In terms of brutality, both men were extremely violent, Vlad being imfamous for executing tens of thousands of people, including men, women, children, and even infants, by impalement, a manner of death which sometimes as drawn out by over days, while Gilles de Rais was one of the first serial killers in history known by name, who killed hundreds of children in brutal ways such as decapitation and dismemberment, and typically tortured his victims prior to the murder. What sets Vlad apart, however, is his use of his brutal nature as a psychological tactic. When Ottoman sultan Mehmed II entered Trigoviste, he found 20,000 Turkish prisoners, including both soldiers and civilians, impaled, a sight which sickened the sultan, who was himself known for his brutality. In terms of mental health, there are accounts of both men exhibiting extreme sadistic or psychopathic behavior, taking pleasure in the suffering of others and lacking empathy that would hold most people back from such brutal acts. Both men were still in touch with reality enough to function in administrative and military fashions, however, I give Vlad a slight edge as, towards the end of his life, Rais became involved in occult and schemed to use witchcraft to gain wealth, suggesting he was, at least later in life, losing touch with reality. In terms of tactics, Vlad and Gilles were both competent military leaders, who proved successful in battle, however, I give an edge to Vlad, as, in addition to psychological warfare, he made use of guerilla tactics and surprise attacks during his famous Night Attack at Trigoviste, during which he made effective use of hand cannons. Vlad even made use of an early form of biological warfare, sending people sick with bubonic plague to infiltrate the Turkish forces to spread the disease to their men, =Notes= The battle will take place in a forest with dirt road running through it, with each commander on horseback supported by 50 men: *1 commander on horseback (sword, short blade) *20 footmen (polearm, sword) *10 cavalry (sword, short blade) *10 crossbowmen (arbalest, sword or short blade) *10 hand cannoneers (hand cannon, sword or short blade) =Battle= Vlad: 100 Gilles: 100 An army of 100 Hundred Year's War-era French soldiers led by Gilles de Rais sat at their camps, sitting around campfires. It was late in the evening. Suddenly, there was thunderous roar and a flash of fire from the forest to one side of the camp. Several Frenchmen were cut down as hand cannon balls and crossbow bolts struck them. Some were killed instantly by headshots, while others fell the ground, screaming in pain as they clutched their wounds. Vlad: 100 Gilles: 89 After the initial volley of fire, Vlad himself raised his sword, leading ten cavalrymen on horseback, followed by the remaining 90 infantry. The soldiers cut down the few surviving, shaken and wounded survivors of the volley. Soon, however, they realized something was wrong- the camp they attacked was not the main camp, but a small outpost. From the woods surrounding the camp, the crunching of armored feet under leaves, the pounding of hooves, and shouts in French were heard. A flash of fire blazed out of the forest as several hand cannons discharged with a loud bang. Nine of Vlad's men were cut down by a flurry of shot and crossbow bolts, before the main French force charged in, Gilles de Rais himself leading the charge from on top of his horse. Vlad: 91 Gilles: 89 A few Wallachian gunners and archers got off shots, but they were quickly overrun by the French infantry and cavalry. Those that were not struck down by sword or polearm retreated behind the Wallachian infantry, who formed a wall of halberd points. The French cavalry parted their horses refusing to enter the forest of polearms. Gilles led the small group of French knights to charge the flanks of Wallachian formation, only to be met by a similar-sized group of cavalry led by Vlad himself. A French knight tried to charge the Wallachian prince, but the Son of the Dragon swung his kilij, scoring a lucky hit to the gap between the gorget and helmet and cutting them man's throat. The two cavalry forces then kept going and made a run at each other's infantry, however, they were quickly forced to turn back and face the enemy cavalry. There was also a limit to how much damage to scant few cavalry men could do in the face of so many infantry. The French suffered slightly fewer casualties than the Wallachians as more of them had plate armor. Vlad: 81 Gilles: 83 The battle had devolved into a shoving match between two masses of infantry, with the two cavalry formations attempting to hit the flanks, but being forced to break off to engage each other. Soldiers on the front lines of each side grappled at close range. Men on both sides died in most brutal manners, as daggers slip into gaps in armor and polearms pulled them to the ground and then cleaved through armor. While both sides suffered heavy losses, the French, with their superior armor began to gain the upper hand, driving a wedge of men into the Wallachian line and splitting them in two. At the same time the French knights overcame most of their Wallachian adversaries. One who stubbornly remained was Vlad himself. Vlad: 53 Gilles: 65 Vlad charged straight at the French leader, trying to make a cut at him, but the blade had no effect on Gilles' thick plate armor. Making a second run, Vlad lunged at Gilles, forcing him from his horse. Even if he did not survive this battle, he was taking his foe with him. The Wallachian prince slammed the French knight against the ground and attempted to drew his dagger and finish him off. While he did so, however, he did not see a French soldier, who broke off from the rear lines to help their leader. The soldier thrust his voulge into Vlad's back, The Impaler was himself impaled. Vlad coughed up a mouthful of blood as he looked down to see the blade protruding from his chest. The Wallachian prince's body went limp and collapsed on top of Gilles. Tossing aside the enemies remains, the French soldier called out, "Sir, are you OK?" Gilles got back up and responded, "Oui". As Gilles and the surviving French knights turned to face the infantry battle, the saw the Wallachian lines begin to break apart. Men in the rear ranks turned and fled in full retreat. "Cavalry! Ride them down, kill them all!", Gilles yelled, ordering his remaining six cavalrymen to charge after the retreating Wallachians. All told, of the 100 Wallachians, only 43 escaped the battle alive. Cheers of "Vive la France!" erupted through the victorious French army. WINNER: Gilles de Rais Experts' Opinion Gilles de Rais won this battle thanks in large part to the fact that French, with their greater wealth, had more men equipped with full plate armor (whereas chain mail was more common among the Wallachians), greatly increasing their survivability. Other factors included his great deal of experience in the Hundred Years war, and the greater versatility of the longsword in close combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts